Pokémon Lavender
by Petrol Oil
Summary: Before Red and Blue, there was Lavender. A prequel to Red and Blue, Lavender follows the story of Red's older sister, Lavender, as she challenges the Lavender Town gym and goes through the mental challenge of keeping her sanity in the scariest part of the region. Rated T for minor language, horror themes, suggestion of nudity, comic violence, blood.
1. Chapter 1

Before Red and Blue, there was Lavender…

The day started in an interesting way. "Lavender," Mom called, "Professor Oak is here!" On a cool morning in Lavender Town, Lavender, a young girl named after her home town, was about to get her first pokémon from her neighbor, Professor Oak, before they both prepared to move to Pallet Town. Lavender looked at herself in the mirror. She had brown hair, which was messy from sleeping in too late. Her eyes were light brown, and she had a pale face. She was getting dressed as her nine year old brother, Red, ran into the room.

"Red! I'm naked! Get the hell out of here!" She said. The thirteen year old girl never used language around her little brother, but he was mute, so she never needed to worry about him repeating what she said. She finished getting dressed and went into the living room.

"Lavender," Oak said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, what do you need me for?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a pokémon! I thought you would want one, and I just caught one that I thought would be perfect for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint: it matches the type of this town's gym."

"It's a ghost type!? Oh man, I want to know what it is. Is it a Misdreavus?"

"Let me show you." Oak released a Gastly. Lavender watched in awe. It licked her, but she was okay.

"We'll be great friends." Lavender said, covered in saliva.

"Great! I suggest you challenge the Lavender Town gym."

"The Lavender Town gym?"

"Yes, the Lavender Town gym. It specializes in Ghost-types. It's tough, and people say it's haunted, but they are just jealous they don't have pokémon to battle with."

"Actually, my friend said it was haunted, and he has pokémon."

"Oh, well, okay then…"

"Anyway, thank you, Professor Oak! I'm so excited! I need to start training! I'm so happy! I need to tell all my friends!" Just then, Red ran down the stairs.

"Hello Red!" Professor Oak said. Red stood there, mute. "Are you working on that?"

"He just doesn't speak. I don't know what it is." Mom said.

"I try to get him to speak, but he only moves his mouth when he eats." Lavender said, "I would love to have a conversation with him, but all he does is play Battlefield on his computer and Pokémon Stadium on his Nintendo 64."

"Well, have fun on your journey, or whatever you plan on doing!" Professor Oak said, "Oh, and by the way, be careful of Team Rocket and other organizations. Crime is at an all-time high, and I worry about you like I do for my own children."

"Thank you, Professor!" Lavender said as she grabbed her boots and put them on, "I'm going for a walk with Gastly, see you later!"

"Wait," Professor Oak interjected, "Come back when you are done, I thought of an idea." And thus, Lavender was bonding with her new pokémon. Life was looking great, but not everything stays the same, and soon enough, troubles will face our young hero.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fisherman's Wrath

Lavender was walking along the boardwalk south of Lavender Town with Gastly. Lavender still thought she was in a dream, and, instead of training her new pokémon or enjoying the beautiful day, she was thinking about what just happened. "My friend said it was haunted 3 years ago, has it really been that long?" Lavender thought. Lavender hasn't spoken to her friend, John, in three years. He went to challenge the Lavender Town gym, and when he came back he told Lavender that it was haunted.

"I know it," He said, "I've seen it with my own two eyes!"

"I don't believe you," Lavender yelled, "It's a ghost type gym. Freaky stuff happens…"

"No!" John interrupted, "I _know_ that it is haunted, and I'll have proof." Then, he ran off. Lavender remembers everything about that day: the warm air, the bright sun, the sky as blue as a blastoise, the grass greener than ever imaginable, yet everything seemed dead. After he walked away, not looking back, no one ever heard from John again.

As she returned to her sanity, Lavender stumbled on the wet, slippery wooden planks. When she hit the ground, a fisherman grabbed her. "You bitch," He yelled, "You cost me the perfect catch! He grabbed her by the top of her shirt, just above her breasts, and pushed her forward so that she was hanging over the edge.

"I'm sorry," Lavender shrieked, "I didn't mean to! I was thinking of my miss…"

"You think I care? I've lived through wars. I can take a little girl!"

"No, please, I'm not looking for a fight!" Suddenly, Gastly popped out of its pokéball and scared the fisherman. He dropped Lavender, and, as she was falling toward what would be either and untimely end or a chance to get lost at sea, Gastly flew beneath her and grabbed her. He pulled her up to the boardwalk. Lavender, as epic as she would always be, pulled out Gastly's pokéball and raised it, pointing it outward. Her body was facing the side, and her head was tilted down as she slowly glanced at the fisherman. "Come get some!"

"I will," the fisherman replied, "If my name isn't Fisherman Mitchel! Go, Magikarp." A magikarp flew out of the pokéball and flopped on the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" Lavender asked rhetorically, "A magikarp?"

"Hey this thing fought through wars with me!"

"As a casualty? Anyway, Gastly, use lick!"

"Magikarp, use splash!" Magikarp flopped as if it was trying to do something, but nothing happened. Gastly stared until it was finished, and then licked Magikarp. It was a critical hit! Magikarp fainted. "I can't do this anymore! Take my money" Fisherman Mitchel yelled as he threw 100 pokédollars at Lavender. She picked it up and ran home with Gastly, careful of tripping again. She was scared and shocked that the situation, but excited that she won her first pokémon battle. This is only the beginning, especially as she remembered that Professor Oak said to come back home for something important. This could just be one of her most exciting days ever, but her true adventure has yet to unfold.

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 has been added, but the story is taking a while to update. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Update: Story has been updated. Chapter 3 is available. Don't forget to check out my Battlefield FanFic!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romance in the air

She ran back to her home and saw Professor Oak. "Hello, Professor!" Lavender said eagerly.

"Ah, I see you've won your first battle." Oak responded.

"Yeah! And Gastly is stronger than before. He saved me!"

"That's how pokémon battles work. Pokémon gain experience from beating opponents. I would say more, but I'd rather you find out on your own. I want you to go on a journey. You don't have to do that much, but I would like you to challenge gyms and learn the ways of Pokémon battles. Ever since your father disappeared four years ago, I have felt the duty to take his position as a role model and someone to help guide you." That hit hard with Lavender. Her father disappeared four years ago for unknown reasons. Legends say he went to challenge the Lavender Town gym, but Lavender didn't believe this. She didn't believe in ghosts like that. She was used to horror, and she knew that ghosts were not real.

"Okay, Professor, I'll do it!" Lavender replied.

"Haha, great! As I said before, try the Lavender town gym."

"Sounds great!" Lavender trained for days. She evolved Gastly into a Haunter and caught a Bulbasaur. Three days later, a boy a couple years older than her walked up to her and tried to have a conversation.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" He said with a French accent, "My name is Pierre! I couldn't help but notice your beauty."

"Really with the crappy pick-up lines? I'm not interested in romance, Frenchie." Lavender retorted.

"I know, but I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch. I just moved here from France six months ago."

"No thanks. I'm just about to challenge the Lavender Town gym."

"Um," Pierre said, seeming worried, "Are you sure you do not want to join me, belle dame? You should never challenge a gym on an empty stomach!"

"That's true," Lavender said with interest, "Okay, I'll join you. Where are we going?"

"Wherever you wish, ma petite fleur." Lavender was really starting to fall for him.

"Where are you from?"

"Saffron city."

"How about we go to the pizza place in Saffron?"

"Your wish is my command, mon diamant à l'état brut!" Lavender giggled. She was distracted, almost as if an invisible force was keeping her from her gym battle.

An hour later, they were almost done eating. Pierre had three slices, and Lavender was finishing her fifth. "Sweet Jesus, you ate a ton!" Pierre said.

"I am a hungry girl." Lavender replied, "By the way, could you not say 'Jesus' like that? I know you aren't from here, but in Lavender town, most people are religious."

"I am so sorry, dame douce. May I do something to make up for it?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you." Pierre went down and pulled off Lavender's shoes and started to give her a massage. Lavender thought he must have had a foot fetish, but he was just stalling time.

Lavender was relaxed. She was so relaxed that she lost track of time. "Shoot!" She yelled, "I need to go challenge the gym!"

"No, wait, I need you to stay!" Pierre yelled. Lavender kicked Pierre to free her feet, grabbed her shoes, and ran towards Lavender Town. She ran through the streets until she made it to Route 8. It was closed due to crime scene investigation. There was murder. Pierre was running after her. Lavender ran back into town. She kept running until she was made it to the entrance of Route 17, or, as some people call it, Cycling Road. She rented a bike and had a plan. She was determined to get to Lavender town and challenge the leader. She would try to get home even if it killed her.

**Author's Note: Sorry for my absence. I have been unable to work on Chapter 4, but I will on January 1st. I hope you enjoyed 2013, will enjoy 2014, and enjoy the night. Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4: Can't stop me, baby!

Lavender was biking down the road. Riding her bike down the smooth tar was a breeze, but she had to be careful of other cyclists. Cycling Road is a huge tourist spot in Kanto, and it's hard to move around, but it's also hard to chase people. This is exactly why Lavender went the long way instead of just going through Vermillion. She rode down the long path, bobbing and weaving through bikers and tourists. After a couple of minutes, she decided to go into the special "fast lane." As she sped down it, it only took a couple of minutes for her to make it to the end, where she put the bike in the return rack. She ran through the streets of Fuchsia, trying not to get assaulted or raped. The sound of her sneakers hitting the cobblestone as she passed beat up buildings, homes, and warehouses was becoming a part of her, but her heart skipped a beat when she heard Pierre's voice. "Come back, ma belle hündin!" He yelled. Lavender ran faster. She was running out of breath, and, almost as if at the most perfectly terrible moment, she was thrown against a brick wall. She looked up to see two men in navy blue uniforms with pink stars. She'd heard about the gang with that uniform. They were "The Ninja Stars." She knew what would happen next: she was going to get raped, and then she would be kidnapped. From that point, she would be kept in their gang's basement, and would be raped for the rest of her life. She let out a scream, which prompted the one on her right to walk towards her. Before he could reach her, Pierre jumped on the man, holding him in a headlock. Pierre, who was tall, could take on the two. The first one was almost killed instantly from a broken neck, and one was left, so she ran.

While running, Lavender didn't care about route names, she just needed to get away from Pierre. She felt bad that she left him after he saved her, but she knew that he would stop her from reaching her gym battle. She finally made it to the boardwalk. She ran, but as she ran through Fuchsia, she didn't notice the rain clouds over head. As she ran on the planks, she slipped, and couldn't get up. Pierre ran after her, and finally caught her. He pulled her up, and yelled at her in an American accent (the accent of many, but not all, people from the PN, the country Kanto is a part of). "Don't challenge the gym!" he yelled.

"You aren't French!" Lavender yelled, trying to get out of Pierre's grip.

"Yeah, no shit," Pierre retorted, "I don't even speak French that much. 'mon diamant à l'état brut' means 'my diamond in the rough,' which is not romantic, and 'hündin' isn't even French! Also, what kind of romantic French dude says 'Sweet Jesus?' By the way, the name's Peter!"

"Why would you do this to me? I actually loved you! After an hour or two, Pierre made me feel better than anyone else could, but now it's just you!"

"I needed to get close to you. I actually have a crush on you, and I know that the Lavender Town gym is haunted!"

"Why does everyone think that? Ghosts aren't real!"

"I've seen ghosts before! Think of all the people that went missing. John Meric, Jugger Jeff, a fisherman just went missing yesterday!"

"Jugger Jeff? My dad?"

"Jugger Jeff is your dad?" Jugger Jeff was the nickname of Lavender and Red's father. He was a powerful pokémon trainer that was Champion of Kanto before Lavender was born. They said he was so powerful that he was a juggernaut. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't speak anymore. We sound like we are in a badly written romance movie. Hey, what is that on you shirt?" Lavender asked. Peter looked down at his shirt, and Lavender jumped up at him, kissing him on the lips. She melted on the inside. He may have put on a persona during their date, but he was still the same boy who loved her.

"Now, are you going to challenge the gym?" He asked.

"Well, knowing that my dad disappeared there," Lavender said playfully, "That makes me want to go there more!" She ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Peter yelled. It was too late. She was off, giggling as she ran away from her soon-to-be boyfriend, but first, she had to win her first gym battle!

**Author's Note: First, I'm not using underline for Author's Notes anymore. Second, Updates will slow down because school is starting. Third, "hündin" is German for "bitch." Fourth: I will be continuing "Battlefield: Secrets" soon. That's all for now. 2014, I'm ready for you!**

**Author's Note 2, the sequel!: A big thanks to Roxasblade. We are helping each other out with FanFics. He gives me tips for writing, while I proofread his work. If you like RWBY, check out his FanFic!**


	5. Chapter 5: The gym battle!

Lavender ran into the gym. "Come at me, Lavender Town gym leader!" She yelled. Once she surveyed the gym, she noticed that all she saw were graves. The graves formed a maze. She went through the maze, expecting trainers at each wrong turn, like the tricks other gyms include, but there weren't any. "Hello," She said, "Is anyone here?" She walked around a corner, where she saw Fisherman Mitchel. He had a creepy smile on his face, with his eyebrows in a position that made his smile more evil than crazy. "Are you the leader?" She asked. Mitchel nodded. "I challenge you to a battle!" Mitchel flipped out a pokéball, and released a haunter. Lavender pulled out Bulbasaur, and they were ready for battle.

Lavender tried to attack, but two ghosts came from behind Mitchel. "Ghosts!?" Lavender yelled like a cartoon character in a haunted house. The ghosts grabbed Lavender by her shoulders. She could control her pokémon, but she couldn't move. She started command Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Bulbasaur whipped the enemy haunter with vines. The enemy haunter used Shadow punch. "Bulbasaur, vine whip, again!" Bulbasaur attacked the enemy haunter. The enemy haunter winced, and fainted. Mitchel sent out a gengar. "Just as easy," Lavender remarked, "Sleep powder!" Bulbasaur shot a spray of powder at the enemy gengar. It fell asleep. "And finish it with vine whip!" Bulbasaur launched a vine at the enemy gengar. It was a critical hit! The enemy gengar fainted, releasing a strangled cry. Immediately, Mitchel sent out another haunter, which quickly used shadow ball. Bulbasaur wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and was hit, fainting as a result. "You had a good run, buddy."

Lavender sent out Haunter, her last pokémon. "Before I get confused on who is who, use dark pulse!" The move was super effective! The enemy haunter fainted. Mitchel had one final pokémon: another gengar. Haunter used dark pulse just by seeing his trainer's facial expressions. It was super effective and the enemy gengar fainted. "Yes!" Lavender yelled, "I won!" Mitchel still had the same facial expression. He sent out a magikarp. "Oh, I forgot about _you_." The magikarp had Mitchel's facial expression, and evolved into gyarados, but the color did not change to blue, it became darker, like blood. Then, it mega evolved. Mega Gyarados flew into the air and plummeted face first into the ground, leaving a hole in its path. The ghosts brought Lavender over to the dark pit.

"What is going on?" Lavender yelled, fear in her voice. The ghosts let go, and the only sound made was the echo of Lavender's cries for help.

**Author's Note: Jeez, a cliffhanger. Better check back soon to see what is next!**


End file.
